


take me home

by panlesters



Series: i don't know why (deleted scenes) [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phone Call, im a dans grandma stan now, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlesters/pseuds/panlesters
Summary: if Dan has to go back to Reading, he doesn't want to go without Phil.ori don't know why (i can't keep my eyes off of you), chapter 33.5
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: i don't know why (deleted scenes) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719151
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	take me home

**Author's Note:**

> a bonus chapter! i just had one line in my head and i needed to write it so i guess i made a whole fic for it okay   
> not a standalone fic, i definitely recommend reading the motherfic i don't know why first!  
> enjoy!

When Dan wakes up, his back hurts. He’s not in his bed, he remembers, and as he stirs and stretches his arms above his head, he can feel the hard surface underneath him, the body next to him. His head still feels a little thick from the wine he drank last night, but it’s barely noticeable.

It takes a few minutes for the fogginess to subside, but once he feels a little more clear-headed, he opens his eyes to greet the sight before him. Next to him is Phil, curled up on his side and almost against him but not quite. He has one arm tucked into his chest; the other, Dan finds, is still wrapped around his own side. He gently lifts himself so that he can move Phil’s arm away. It must be numb from having Dan’s weight on it all night, but hopefully that will be gone by the time he wakes up.

He doesn’t stir at all as Dan reshuffles them, still sleeping soundly. In the end, Dan settles back down on the pillow, stretching an arm out to lie on Phil’s waist, and gently begins to draw lines on the t shirt Phil is wearing. He keeps his fingers as light as he can, enough to sate the need to provide Phil with physical affection, but not so much that it tickles or wakes Phil up. He just wants to lie here and shower Phil with affection for a little while. His hand slowly moves up Phil’s body, eventually finding its way into Phil’s hair. He gently strokes over it, smiling when Phil’s head turns to follow the movement of his hand. He’s still not waking up, but Dan is fine with that. Phil is beautiful when he’s asleep, and that’s all the more reason for Dan to let himself pamper Phil in every way he wants to. Fingers move apart and rake through Phil’s hair softly, scratching every now and then. Dan can’t help the adoring look that falls across his face. He’s really not sure how he got so lucky, but he doesn’t want to think about that now. He _is_ so lucky, and there’s no need to think it any further than that. He has Phil, and that’s what counts.

The moment doesn’t last, though. Dan jumps a little when he feels his phone begin to vibrate in the back pocket of his jeans. He rolls his eyes inwardly at the way they were too drunk and lazy to change out of their clothes last night, and how if he had pulled his jeans off he wouldn’t be getting disturbed by the person trying to contact him. Still, he pulls his phone out and sees it’s his mum ringing him. Pressing one gentle kiss to the top of Phil’s head, he clambers over his body and out from their little blanket fort, trying his best not to wake Phil in the process. True to this morning’s nature, Phil doesn’t seem to notice, lying just as still, breathing just as evenly.

“Hello?” Dan says groggily as he answers the phone. He clears his throat, hoping that his mum can’t hear the sleepiness in his voice.

“Dan, good,” his mum says down the phone. “I hope this isn’t too early?”

Dan pulls his phone away from his ear to check the time. It’s nearly twelve, so it’s not early really. It shouldn’t be early.

“No, you’re fine, mum,” he says.

“You sound like I’ve woken you up.”

“Just stayed up late last night is all,” he says, stretching his free arm up in the air until he feels his shoulder click.

“How are you, Dan?” she asks. There’s almost a fondness in her voice that he can’t place, but he does his best to shrug it off.

“I’m good.” He glances back over at Phil. He’s more than that really, but he doesn’t think his mum needs to know that particular detail. “How are you?” The small talk feels stiff and awkward, and he wants it over as soon as possible.

“I’m alright,” she says cheerily. “Listen Dan, I was ringing to find out if you’re coming home for your grandma’s birthday.”

Dan frowns. He’d completely forgotten about that. It’s only a few weeks away, but any money he might’ve had spare went on buying Chinese and alcohol last night.

“Uh, I want to,” he says. He knows better than to disappoint his nana, and more than that he _likes_ seeing her. She’s his favourite family member, and he likes spending time with her. “I don’t have much money to get home, though.”

“I’ll pay for it, if you can make it,” she tells him. “I want you to be here, and so does your nana.”

“I will be, mum,” he says. “I won’t miss it. But-” From somewhere he pulls up the courage to ask his mother if Phil can come too. He’s almost certain she’ll say no, but it’s worth a shot.

“Okay, I’ll get those train tickets booked then, yeah?”

“Yeah, mum,” he says, getting a little ore exasperated as he tries to get his sentence out while he’s still feeling brave enough. “But can I bring a friend home with me?”

“A friend?”

“Yeah.” He can feel the stress beginning to build within him, and he begins to pace around the room. He suddenly has a lot of anxious energy that he needs to get out.

“Which friend?”

He makes his way over to the counter and pulls himself up in an attempt to let out some energy.

“Phil. My flatmate.”

“Dan, I don’t know,” she says, her tone saying it all. He expected this, but he still feels his heart drop. He hears his nana’s voice in the background then, chipping in from somewhere else.

“What’s he asking?” he hears quietly.

“He wants to bring his flatmate home, mum.” Her voice sounds disapproving, and Dan winces.

“And why shouldn’t he?”

“Well, it’s your birthday, mum, surely you want to spend time with him without a friend being in the way.” Dan opens his mouth to protest that Phil would not be in the way at all, but his grandma gets their first.

“Karen, let him have this one,” she says, her voice soothing, Dan’s body relaxing all the way through at the sound of it. He’s only been gone a few days, and he can already feel the ache in his chest from missing her. “When was the last time you ever remember him asking to have a friend over?”

“Well,” his mum says, considering it. His nana is right, of course. He’d never wanted his family to meet his old friends. They were a bunch of dicks, and even if he’d asked or even wanted any of them to come over, they wouldn’t have. It must’ve been his girlfriend who last came over. Dan feels a little sick to think that his nana might have assumed that this flatmate will be some pretty girl. The last thing he wants is to disappoint her.

“If your grandma is alright with it,” his mum says with a sigh, “Then okay, Dan. You can bring your friend home.”

“Really?” he’s genuinely surprised his mum agreed to it, but he’s too happy to really think that through right now. “Thanks nana,” he says, a little louder in the hopes that she’ll hear it. He jumps down from the counter, energy renewed.

“You’d better remember what you’re coming home for though, Dan,” Karen says sternly.

“I know, mum,” Dan says, with a roll of his eyes.

“I’ll book you both your tickets then, shall I?” Dan opens his mouth to say that he’s sure Phil could pay for his own, but Karen doesn’t stop to give him a chance. “I’ll send you the email when they’re done, bear, and we’ll see you soon.”

“Okay, mum. Thanks.”

“Bye, Dan.” She’s hung up before he has a chance to say bye back, but he shrugs, turning round to busy himself with making him and Phil some coffee. He’s never been so glad to go home, and he’d like to keep this high as long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are appreciated, come scream at me on tumblr @ panlesters!


End file.
